Harry Smith and the Zombie Apocalypse
Harry Smith and the Zombie Apocalypse is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was first aired in April 2016. Plot Harry Smith and David Marshall are walking up to Colham High School, talking about attractive girls. Not long later, they arrive at class. Catriona McMillan begins to explain to the class what they will be doing, but is interrupted by a knock on the door. Catriona believes the boy is dressing as a zombie as an April Fools pranks. Suddenly, the boy bites Jordan Sanderson! It is now revealed the zombie is real; Jordan becomes one too. Catriona opens a window and tells everyone to jump out and run. Everyone gets out, except Caleb McKinnon, who is asking Jordan for food. Suddenly, Jordan says "You're food!" and bites him! Caleb becomes a zombie; the two exit through the window to find people to bite. As 4F are standing in a circle on the grass, Caleb is seen creeping up on Alan Ross, whom he bites. Alan, who becomes a zombie, says "You kids will be tasty!". Christine Peel panics. Later, it is breaktime. The Black Foot Gang members except Alan sit at a table. Mitchell Washington talks about how many people in his class have became zombies. Suddenly, a zombified Tomoko Kobayashi sits on his lap. Not realising she has became a zombie too, he says "hi" and is happy with her sitting on him. Suddenly, she bites him on the face, making him a zombie. The two shout "Let's do it!". The remaining Black Foot Gang members run. At the end of the day, a zombified Vicky McIntyre is seen holding David down on the ground. He asks Harry to help him, who refuses as he is scared of her. Suddenly, she bites David! He becomes a zombie and starts biting lots of random pupils. Harry arrives home and tells Grace Smith there is a zombie apocalypse at the school. She laughs and sarcastically dubs what he said as a "nice April Fools prank". Suddenly, a zombified James Smith arrives. Grace asks him if he is okay; he replies "Yes, I just want some OF YOU!" and proceeds to bite her. Harry runs. He suddenly hides in a tent on a field. The next day, he walks up to school alone. He looks behind him, only to notice 2,000 zombified people are walking after him! The episode then cuts to a scene where an unusual gun falls from a UFO. It lands right in front of Harry. He grabs it and shoots it at the entire crowd. Everyone is no longer zombified! They all crowd him and call him a hero, even the ones who despise him. Suddenly, he goes into a black truck, which drives away. The post-credits scene shows Harry and a group of unknown girls, who are all trying to hug him. Music *Altered Beast (Arcade) - Gaum-Hermer (plays as soon as the zombie bites Jordan) *Quester - Name Entry (plays when Harry unzombifies everyone) Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes